


Regina

by the_foxgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_foxgirl/pseuds/the_foxgirl
Summary: Most people are decent, given the opportunity.Even decent people can go astray, given the opportunity.





	Regina

Most people are decent, given the opportunity.

Everyone makes the occasional thoughtless error, or is part of a cruel coincidence that causes another person suffering, but nearly all people are what some would call “good”.

Even decent people can go astray, given the opportunity. The sweetest of hearts can freeze when left too long in the bitter cold, and if they are dropped, they can shatter irrevocably.

Regina’s heart isn’t the sweetest, but she is far from evil. At worst, she is perhaps a bit silly and vain, and at best, she is kind, and a loyal daughter, even as her mother continues her own twisted journey into her obsession with power. Regina loves Daniel with all her sweet-enough heart, and all she wants is to be with him.

She can’t possibly know, but her kindness to a little girl is about to set off a catastrophic turn of events that will freeze her heart forever. Let us take a moment to bid goodbye to Regina’s heart. Goodbye, heart. Regina will forget you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Style and wording inspired by THE GIRL WHO CIRCUMNAVIGATED FAIRYLAND IN A SHIP OF HER OWN MAKING, by Catherynne M. Valente.


End file.
